Problem: A white shirt costs $$12$, and a blue belt costs $$12$. The white shirt costs how many times as much as the blue belt costs?
Answer: The cost of the white shirt is a multiple of the cost of the blue belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$12 \div $12$ $$12 \div $12 = 1$ The white shirt costs $1$ times as much as the blue belt costs.